


Power Play

by Diaphenia



Category: Veep
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Besides, I know you thought I had one good quality,” he said, and he stepped his fingers across her arm lightly.</p>
<p>“Your penis is not a <i>quality</i>, one, and two, I faked it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> I've had several people request Dan/Amy, so this goes out to all of you. And to Rikyl, who betad this like a champ.

Dan had never met a problem he couldn’t compartmentalize and ignore.

That woman his father was married to? He’d never met her, and never would. That whole thing with Danny Chung. Every time a woman used the term “might be pregnant.”

But right now, he had a problem, and his name was what’s-his-face. The idiot that Amy was dating. He was a distraction, one Amy couldn’t afford if they were going to get the Veep to the White House.

And it had nothing to do with how she looked in a pencil skirt, which was phenomenal. Every time she bent over in that thing, angels wept, but Dan was no angel.

“Focus, Dan,” Amy said, which stopped him from thinking about her ass. Which he totally wasn’t.

The two of them had been at the office half the night, before moving to a bar, and then to Amy’s apartment, and now it was hovering around 2am, and they were still working, nailing down a speech for Selena to give in about six hours.

Unfortunately, there’d been a long string of late nights leading up to this, and Dan wasn’t getting old or anything, but he had to call it.

“Just, I don’t know, add some blather in about babies and veterans,” he said, yawning for emphasis. He looked across the table at her.

She was a complete succubus when it came to the tired, the weak, and the elderly, so naturally she got on his case immediately. “Dan, are you seriously suggesting you need sleep? That’s fine. I’ll just tell the Veep that you punked out and I had to write this solo.”

“Number one, _you didn’t_ , and number two, I’ve drank all the coffee I possibly could. It’s coming out my pores.”

“I’m better at coffee than you. And speeches. And most things, actually. How _are_ you going to make it with that sort of sleep-needing attitude?”

“Attitude? Wanting beauty sleep isn’t attitude, it’s practical. You might take this as advice.”

Amy laughed. “Please, I sleep less than you, and spend less time on my hair, and still look better.” She didn’t make eye contact with him on this, so certain that she was correct. It was a power play, one he’d lost.

And damn it, she was right.

“Well, maybe you’re hot—” he started.

“Ha! I knew it.”

“You know you’re attractive, stop it.”

“Of course I am. And you’re a selfish creep with no redeeming qualities,” she said, almost fondly. 

“I seem to recall you once thought I had many redeeming qualities,” he said, and grabbed her mug and draining it.

She looked affronted at her empty cup. “I know, and then I actually met you, and I saw you were an amoral bastard hell-bent on success.”

“Whereas you wanted the husband and the two- point- five kids?”

“That's fair,” she said.

“Besides, I know you thought I had one good quality,” he said, and he stepped his fingers across her arm lightly.

“Your penis is not a _quality_ , one, and two, I faked it.”

“Did not! No woman has!” He’d had sex with many women over the years, and none had ever left his bed unsatisfied. He was sure of that.

Amy sighed. “Cute. You sound like some idiot virgin. Women do it all the time. It’s nothing personal, it’s just too much pressure the first time. You have to come hard and look good doing it. Easier to just pretend and work on it later.” 

“Clearly the problem is your low expectations and inability to enjoy yourself. Probably only have been with idiots.”

“Are you calling yourself an idiot?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “No, I’m saying you’re _frigid_ so you mostly date guys who don’t know what they’re doing. Like Ed, who’s so bland and boring he probably shoots oatmeal when he comes. Then you get a pro, like me,” he said, jerking his thumbs to his chest. “And you don’t even know how going you’re getting it because you’ve got a Pavlovian response to automatically be bored.”

“He’s not _that_ boring. Mostly. Regardless. The problem is that you’re so into yourself you don’t even notice someone’s giving a performance.”

“Oh yeah? You think I wouldn’t notice? You were moaning. You _loved_ it. I was there.”

She stalked over to him, put a hand on his hip and pulled him close to her. 

It was pretty hot, actually. 

She looked into his eyes, and then— “ _Oooh, Dan, you’re... the best I’ve ever— oh! That’s amaz—_.”

“Stop, stop, stop.” He pushed her away, missing her warmth a little even as he realized she’d sounded _exactly_ like that the one time they’d hooked up. Shit, that was embarrassing, and he didn’t embarrass easily. 

He’d hoped she was lying, but he looked over at her and she was _blushing_ , which, he’d never seen her do before, not when lying to DC royality, not when breaking laws or ratting out coworkers.

He felt his stomach drop down. “I can’t— you should’ve _said something_ , I would’ve fixed this.” 

“It’s fine,” Amy said. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“You have to let me prove this to you,” he said, grabbing her hand, closing both hands over hers.

She shook her head. “There’s no time. We have a speech to write.”

“I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Of course, this is about your reputation,” she said, standing up, taking her hand away.

Dan stood up too. “What else does a man have besides his reputation?”

“Sociopathic tendencies, if that guy is you.”

“And I’m a good kisser.”

“You’re _ok_.”

“ _You’re_ staring at my mouth.”

She breathed in, her eyes locked on his mouth. “I have a boyfriend.”

“This wouldn’t even count. It’s not a new fuck, it’s a continuation of one from years ago. Besides which, he’s boring, besides which, we should.”

Amy hesitated, and Dan held his breath. “You don’t have a soul, so you're right that it wouldn't count,” she said, and she got up on her toes and pulled him down to her mouth by the tie. Her mouth was lush and it was too much, so he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. 

“This is going to be all about you,” he said. 

“I’ll take _things Dan has never said to a woman before_ for $1000, Alex.” 

“Hey now, there’s only two rules when we do this, and one of them is ‘don’t imitate Canadians.’”

“The other rule is that you stop talking,” she said, and he used that as an excuse to start unbuttoning her shirt. Her breasts were _right there_ , but he looked her in the eyes anyway because that’s the sort of classy guy he was. She shrugged her shirt off, and he snuck a glance down at her boring white cotton bra. The only time— no, the _first_ time they’d done this, she’d been wearing some ridiculously complicated lacy thing. Which he preferred, of course, because this bra was boring, so he removed it quickly.

She frowned at him, looking him over, since he was still fully-dressed, and she undid his top two buttons quickly and then gave him one eyebrow, as if to say _why are you still dressed?_

He made short work of his shirt, unbuckled his belt and removed his shoes so fast he almost fell over. He recovered, though, and let the pants fall. He stood before her in his boxer briefs.

She checked him out the same way she did everything: briskly, like she’d win an award for efficient sex.

“You looked better last time,” she said.

“Ouch.” It was true, though, that his time at the gym had decreased, and late night burgers had increased. He made a mental vow to work on it.

She shrugged.

“I’m going to make you forget all about last time,” he said as he pulled her over to the her bed.

***

The next day, Dan saw that idiot from Boston walking down the hall down the hall with Amy like he had any _clue_ how Washington works.

He was going to be the better man, obviously, so Dan asked, “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Ed said. “You’re being weirdly civil today.”

“I had a good night,” Dan said, giving Amy a wink.

She made a face, grabbed Ed’s hand to his apparent shock, and pulled him down the hall with her. Dan turned to watch them, and she didn’t look back. 

Dan knew it shouldn’t bother him.

But it did.


End file.
